The histological study of the human temporal bone, normal and abnormal, with special reference to specific disorders of deafness and equilibrium, correlating pathological findings with clinical and audiological and vestibular testing data. The principal investigator is especially currently interested in involvement of the middle and inner ear in Meniere's disease, auto-immune connective tissue disorders, Bell's palsy, and ototoxicity.